superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 16 (1984-1985)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: David Heeley, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Jeffrey Moss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Luis Santeiro, Gary Belkin, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Tom Dunsmuir, Nancy Sans, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Micki - Micki Barnett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Piri - Eddie Castrodad ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Miss Trump - Loretta Tupper ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Fran Brill, Fred Garbo, James Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Kathryn Mullen, Gabriel Velez * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, Edward Christie, David Velasquez, Gwen Gordon and Susan Moore, Noel MacNeal * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Supervising Editor: Ted May * Associate Directors: Niles Goodsite, Craig Bigelow, Diane P. Mitchell, Arlene Sherman * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane K. Asch * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Assistant to the Producers: Penelope Jewkes * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo, Richard Grigonis, Angela Santomero * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Randy Nordstrom * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martins Gaujenieks * Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Vincent Sims * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, PhD * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, PhD * Researcher: Daniel R. Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1984-1985 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1984-1985 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max